


Steady

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [126]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Tony had a complicated relationship with magic.





	Steady

   Tony wiped at his eyes as he stumbled through the halls of the Sanctum. It was early, far earlier then he would usually be up, unless of course, he’d never gone to sleep. That hadn’t been the case, having curled up against Stephen throughout the night, content to sleep with the promise of his lover there to chase back the nightmares.

   But now it was just after four am. It was rare for Tony to wake up with Stephen next to him, especially when he spent the night at the Sanctum, but he’d never realized just how early he rose. Now, Tony was determined to track down the errant sorcerer and drag him to bed with the express intention of waking up in his arms some many hours later.

   Instinct had him checking the kitchen, library, and sitting rooms first, grumbling to himself when they proved empty. He had begun wandering the halls in an attempt to find Stephen’s study, which always seemed to be moving, and carefully avoiding relics in his groggy state when he heard it.

   It was quiet, barely perceptible if it weren’t for the early morning silence. Heavy breathing with the occasional soft grunt and shifting of floorboards. Tony made a beeline for it, certain Stephen would be the source of it, knowing it was too early even for Wong.

   But instead of greeting Stephen with gruff sarcasm as he planned, Tony found himself frozen in the doorway of the small room. It was bare, an amazing feat in the cluttered Sanctum, with only a meditation pillow and incense in the corner. Otherwise, the only other things occupying the space was Stephen himself and the Cloak of Levitation which hovered patiently by the wall.

   In itself none of these things were particularly special (though Tony could make an argument), however, it was what Stephen was doing that made Tony’s breath catch and a slow smile spread across his lips.

   His lover was clad in robes he’d never seen. Still blue and still too may layers but they were simplistic and light looking, made to sweat and work in. He was angled away just enough so that Tony wouldn’t catch his eye, which was good because he had every intention of drinking his fill of the beautiful man.

   His back was straight, his legs spread into a solid fighter’s stance. Stretched out before him were his arms that trembled minutely, and Tony knew the wiry muscle beneath must be strained and bulging, as his fingers worked themselves into what must be painful contortions. He couldn’t see his face, but Tony was willing to bet Stephen’s eyes were closed, expression serene and focused, unbothered by the world around him.

   In front of him, hovering mid air was a shimmering orange mandala. It spun and shifted with each shift of his limbs, twisting itself into all manner of shapes, sometimes flowing like a river and other times becoming stiff and mechanical.

   It was beautiful.

   Tony entered the room as silently as possible, moving until he could see Stephen’s face clearly, found he’d been right, but felt his heart stutter at the way the masterpiece in front of him highlighted his face in gold and shadow.

   In theory, Tony shouldn’t be so taken with watching Stephen practice his magic, tuning in to the energy he claimed hovered all around them through thin walls of dimensions. He’d seen Stephen do this and more on a multitude of occasions, but it was almost always in the heat of battle. It was impossible to appreciate in times like those, when Tony needed to be on his guard and ready to help.

   There were of course the few things he’d watch him do in the Sanctum, quick little tricks as though testing something he read, but it was easily missed and rarely as elaborate as what he was seeing now.

   The thing was…it wasn’t the magic that was leaving Tony in a state of awe, not even close. It was seeing the control, the power that coursed through Stephen with the ease of a master at what he does. Tony knew this, was intimately aware of Stephen’s dedication to his craft and commitment to the worlds he was charged to protect. Seeing it, however, was something completely different.

   This was Stephen, but not the one Tony knew so well.

   His Stephen was sarcastic to the point of rude. His Stephen liked to be touched and cuddled. His Stephen could weep over the death of an enemy as well as that of a friend. His Stephen was so painfully human that sometimes Tony wondered how he would survive all that he must do.

   This Stephen, working with his eyes closed, betraying none of the pain seeping through his aching limbs, ignoring the world around him, was untouchable.

   It was scary as it was mesmerizing.

   Tony sat quietly, back against the wall and watched.

   He had a feeling he knew why Stephen woke so early and practiced in this barren room. His aversion to magic was well-known. Tony couldn’t bring himself to trust energies and mystical chants before the tech he built with his own to hands. Call it a healthy dose of skepticism and trust issues, but he’d rather keep his life in his own.

   But he didn’t like the thought of Stephen hiding it away, so he stayed.

   It only took another forty minutes, just when his ass was starting to go numb and the Cloak had long since come to settled over him, when the mandala began to fizzle out, disappearing on a hard long exhale from Stephen, as his shoulders slumped and his head dropped.

   Tony watched in barely contained fascination as Stephen controlled his laboured breathing and wiped sweat from his brow. Still ignoring him and keeping his eyes closed, leaving Tony to wonder what exactly he had done to take so much out of him.

   “What are you doing?”

   Stephen was looking at him now, dark eyes unsettled, voice a little shaky.

   Tony just offered a small smile, standing up with a quiet groan. He walked over to where Stephen continued to stand in the middle of the room and took his hand in his, feeling familiar trembles and none of the power from a few minutes before. He wasn’t afraid of Stephen, could never be.

   “I woke up and you weren’t there”

   Simple words, simple actions. Stephen squeezed his hand gently, eyes going soft, “then let’s get you back bed.”


End file.
